


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by awkwardblogger



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mistletoe, Omega Sam, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean spend their first Christmas as mates in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthelastpage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthelastpage/gifts).



> Thought i'd make a little Christmas oneshot for their series. A huge thanks to my editor, she's on here now. This is a gift to her, love you Alli.  
> Also, this takes place before The Winchesters of 105 Salsberry Lane.

The smell of holly and pine was never ending in New York. How Dean convinced Sam to spend their first Christmas as mates in new York was a mystery, but Sam didn't think he'd regret it. The streets were cold and icy, but Sam was spending his Christmas Eve in the arms of his big, strong alpha. On Sam's request, Dean made enough money hustling pool to get them a nice hotel room for their holiday instead of an illegal motel room.  
Mistletoe hung over the bed that smelled strong of perfume and fancy detergent, but to Sam it was perfect. A tiny, artificial tree sat in the corner of their room with a few presents under the tree. It wasn't something out of a lifetime movie, but it was good.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Sam grinned.  
He was practically lying on his older brother. Sam had his head perched on the crook of Dean's neck, his chest pressed against Dean's side and had their legs interlocked.  
"Course I did, Sammy. Gotta spoil my omega." Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple.  
Sam knew that being so openly loving wasn't easy for Dean, but he bent over backwards to do it, and it made Sam's heart swell with love.  
"How'd I get so lucky?" Sam teased.  
"Hell if i know, cheese ball." Dean smirked.  
Sam let out a content laugh as "It's A Wonderful Life" played in the background. It was Christmas Eve, the day kids spent with heart ache and on edge from suspense; but for the Winchesters it was a day of good times and love. Well, at least it was this year.

"Are we gonna spend all day watching kids movies?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"If you ask me with that tone, than yes." Sam teased, a grin playing on his lips.  
"C'mon Sammy, we're in New York on Christmas Eve, let's do something." Dean pushed.  
"Like what?" Sam asked, turning to look his brother in the eye.  
"Lets go ice skating." Dean suggested.  
"But you hate ice skating." Sam pointed out.  
"You don't, Sasquatch." Dean huffed. "Jeez, what is it now illegal for a guy to try to be romantic?"  
Sam only gave him a big kiss in response.

So, they did go out and ice skate. Dean fell on his ass countless times, sending his younger brother into fits of laughter, only to receive a death glare in return.  
"That's it, this is the last time I try being romantic." Dean grumbled, wiping the ice off his butt as he got up.  
"Aw Dean, you're just so cute when you fall down." Sam grinned, showing off his dimples.  
"Yeah yeah, shut it big foot." Dean pouted, crossing his arms; making him look even more like a little kid.  
Dean's nose was as red a the most noteworthy reindeer and his cheeks were bright pink. Sam kissed his lover on the cheek and took his hand.  
"C'mon Romeo, let's go back to the hotel." Sam giggled.

 

Sam was more than happy that his mate tried to make him happy and was glad to return the favor. They shared a glass of eggnog when they got back and sat on their big, perfume smelling bed.  
"Hey Dean, look." Sam said, pointing up.  
They were under the mistletoe, something straight out of a cheesy romance novel. And Dean didn't waste the chance to plant a kiss on Sam, a loving wonderful kiss.  
"Happy Christmas Eve, Sammy." He whispered huskily.  
"Happy Christmas Eve, Dean." Sam whispered back.


End file.
